Buffy goes to hogwarts
by WastedYouth98
Summary: The scoobies got to Hogwarts and all their friends. The scoobies are wizards and witches no Slayers at Hogwarts. It's still crazy for are gang, Buffy hs lost love again, Xander won't notice Anya, Willow potions kept blowing up, and Ethan's a regular.
1. The Groups

**&Ripper - Slytherin **

**Jenny- Hufflepuff **

**&Spike- Slytherin **

**%Buffy- Gryffindor **

**Faith- Slytherin **

**Gunn- Gryffindor **

**%Willow- Ravenclaw **

**%Oz - HufflePuff **

**!Dru- Slytherin**

**&Ethan- Slytherin**

**Lorne- Hufflepuff **

**&Angel- Gryffindor**

**!Cordelia- Slytherin**

**Wesley- Ravenclaw**

**Fred- Hufflepuff**

**%Xander- Gryffindor**

**%Anya- Ravenclaw**

**!Tara - HufflePuff**

**!Kennedy - Gryffindor**

**$Andrew - Ravenclaw**

**$Jonathon - Ravenclaw**

**$Warren- Ravenclaw**

**Snyder - Potion's Teacher**

**Flutie- Headmaster**

**Wood- DADA teacher**

**Ripper's group-&**

**Jenny's group-**

**Warren's group-$**

**Buffy's group- %**

**Cordy's group - !**


	2. The 6th year at Hogwarts and Potions

**Ripper Giles and The Techno- Witch**

**By: WastedYouth98**

**Chapter 1: The 6****th**** year at Hogwarts and potions class**

It was Rupert's 6th year at hog warts and he couldn't wait.

"Ripper!" he heard Ethan yell as they both got on the train. They sat down with Angel and Spike (William) opposite them. "So William what were you up to this summer?" Ethan asks. He called Spike William cause he Believed Spike needed to Earn his name, and he had not done so.

Spike glared, "you call Rupert 'Ripper'. Why can't you call me spike?"

"Ripper", Ethan says pointing to Rupert, "has earned his name, you on the other hand have not."

Fred rubs her temples, "What's wrong?" Jenny Calendar asked they were on the train on their way to Hogwarts.

"That jerk Ethan wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me this morning."

Jenny Smiles, "Isn't he friends with Rupert Giles."

"The one in the same she says" her eyes closed so she doesn't notice Jenny's smile.

Jenny has had a crush on Rupert Giles since they started school when she saw him go up to be placed in his house.

Dru sat on the Train looking at her nails blood red. Perfect, Ethan would fall for her in a second.

Cordelia sat down next to her with a huff, "What's wrong Cor ?" Dru says looking at her.

"Buffy's trying to get Angel back again this year."

Dru laughs, "That girl never gives up!"

Buffy and Angel had been on and off for three years but that summer Angel and Cordelia both got jobs and the same place. They had been in a steady relationship all summer; there was no way Buffy was going to take that away.

Willow sat next to Oz who kept an eye on the frog in Xander's hand protecting Willow, she had frog fear. Buffy smiled at Xander's antics and looked at Willow and rolled her eyes. She was sitting on Xander's left; he smiled as the frog squirmed.

Wesley walks into his cart where Jenny, Faith, and Fred are waiting.

"Check it out mister big shot?" Faith says teasing him.

Wesley was frowning his Muggle step- dad always made him wear a suit the first day of school. He changed into his robes of course before they got to Hogwarts. His parents originally were both pure-bloods but when his real father starting locking under the stairs his mom got a divorce, no one was going to treat her son like that.

"Andrew stop messing with those dumb toys". Both Andrew and Jonathan stared at Warren in bewilderment. "We have more important things to worry about this year?"

"Like" Jonathan says frowning.

Warren sits opposite them, "Buffy." Warren loved a challenge and Buffy certainly qualified with his magic abilities she'd be his in no time.

Tara and Kennedy sat opposite Dru and Cordelia, "Nice color Dru", Kennedy says skeptically.

Dru not picking up on the change in her voice says, "I know Ethan will just love it."

Kennedy sighs, "You're not still on about him are you."

The train arrives and they all ride up on the carriages. "Hey Ripper are you taking potions this year?" Ethan asks.

"To become an Auror I have to", his dad had been an Auror, and he was to become one too.

"What about you William potions?"

The bleach blonde angered, "It's Spike you stupid git!"

Ethan smiles, while Ripper shakes his head.

"How about you Ethan, what's your choice?" Angel asks brooding in the corner of the carriage.

"Potions all the way love let's see how Snyder puts up with me this year."

"Jenny's in love", Faith says in a sing- along voice.

"What?" Fred says.

"Don't give into her antics Winifred", Wesley says.

Faith looks at him, "Oh come on! She's all goo-goo eyes for Angel's friend what's his name? Ripper!"

"Jenny are you listening to what's going on?" Fred says smiling at this.

"What?" Jenny asks turning her face from the window to look at Fred.

"What did I tell you his carriage is probably what she was staring at."

Jenny looks around confused, "What are we talking about?"

"Faith thinks you're gaga over Rupert Giles" Wesley says.

Jenny smiles and her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh my God, you do like him!" Fred says smiling.

Jenny covers her face with her hands, she puts them down. "Faith you can't tell him!"

Faith sighs and rolls her eyes, "Jen don't worry, and I wouldn't do that. I do have it covered though" she says smiling. "Just call me match maker."

"Dead boy is lame get over him", Xander says to Buffy.

"Why do you call him that, Xan?"

"Because Angel is boring like the dead" Xander says and smiles.

Oz sits there hands entwined with Willow as she sleeps on his shoulder.

Cordelia stares out the window looking for Angel's carriage. While Dru sat and thought how she could Ethan's cute friend William to make him jealous.

Tara laid her head in Kennedy's lap and smiled up at her.

"You want to go after Buffy, "Jonathan exclaims. "She's the coolest girl in school are you crazy?"

Warren contemplates this, "Of course I am, but that's what makes it fun."

Ripper sits down in the courtyard under a tree, shielding himself from the sun. The 1st week and already he was swamped. He sighed and laid his face in his hands and the looked up, "Bloody hell" he whispers.

Jenny sat on a bench her hair up in a bow even though a few strands had got loose. The sun was shining down and she was reading the new alchemy book. She saw Rupert go and sit under the tree and smiled, is hair was short but curled at the nape of his neck; she sat behind him in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hello", Jenny looked up from the book to see Rupert Giles standing in front of her. "Rupert Giles, friends call me Ripper", he sticks his hand out.

She smiled at him and took his hand, "Jenny Calendar".

"So I was wondering if you happen to be in my potions class with Professor Snyder."

Jenny laughs, "Yes unfortunately I am."

Ripper smiles, "that guy annoys the hell out of you too."

Jenny laughs, "You needed something".

"Oh right, well I was wondering I'm having bit of a hard time. Any chance we could get together for a study session.

"Sure when do you have time?" she couldn't have planned this better herself.

"How about Saturday after the trip to Hogsmeade", Ripper smiles showing his teeth.

"You got it", Jenny says smiling right back, his smile was contagious.

"Jen!" Wesley yells running up to her. "Y-you might want to get to the Hufflepuff common room now

"Why" jenny ask, Wesley was out of breath hands on knees head down.

Wesley looks up, "Fred said, Lorne and Kennedy, not pretty.

Jenny runs to the common room telling Rupert good by with a slight shake of her hand.

Lorne and Kennedy stood in the middle of the common room wands raised when Jenny got there. They both looked ridiculous Lorne had green skin, orange hair, red eyes, and horns probably from one of Kennedy's spells. Kennedy had multi- color changing hair and looked like a vampire she even had fangs. She went over to Fred and Tara, "What happened?"

"No idea we were talking, Lorne made some comment about Kennedy's lack in style and they went at it", Fred says.

"Oh great, and this year begins."

Buffy sat there miserable, Angel was over there to her right hand around Cordelia's shoulders laughing and playing around. Her she was alone again and pinning, "guess who?" someone says from behind her and put hands over eyes.

"Xander right now's not the time" Xander sit down and sees where her eyes are straying to dead boy and Queen C, "Buffy if Cordelia wants him I say good ridden, the guy made your life hell so get over him and let's move on."

Buffy brings her chin up from the table, "Yeah you're probably right so what's the stitch?" Xander smiles and starts in on his new story.

Anya was irritated to say the least why had Xander Harris not noticed her yet, she was beautiful and smart. She needed a professional's help, and Anya ran of to find Faith.

Faith was in the courtyard working on her fighting stances with Gunn. When Anya came up Faith was weary the girl seemed desperate so they went to talk.

"What's the problem?" Faith says.

Anya blunt as always, "Xander Harris won't notice me and as much as I feel like taking a vengeance I can't. So how do I get him to notice me?"

Faith smiled the girl was lovesick over the goof that was Xander Harris, "okay well I've got a plan, but you owe me got it."

"Promise", Anya says.

After Kennedy and Lorne's little turf war ended, Tar and Kennedy met up with Oz and Willow. Kennedy and willow sat at a table discussing ancient magic and how useful it was now. While Oz sat in the grass looking at the sky, Tara was laying in the grass feeling the earth encompass as she looked at the light blue sky.

It was potions class and everyone was taking notes Snyder at the front. Rupert Giles caught his eye. Ripper sat there Ethan sat beside him, but Giles only knew of one other person in the room. Three rows in front on his right sat Jenny Calendar; she sat there with a girl he knew as Faith.

"!" Rupert snapped out of his thought to face a red faced Professor Snyder.

"Do you think you could stop staring at the girl and finish your notes?"

"Yes sir" Rupert said smiling as Ethan smirked and tried not to laugh.

Faith had been conscious of someone watching them or more to the point watching Jenny. Her plan had not been set yet and already thing were going good, but on the bad side Ethan knew who Rupert had been looking at and Ethan getting involved was not good he could ruin everything.

Xander sat there twirling his pencil, he hated potions his worst subject. But he got enough credits to take the class and also Buffy and Willow were taking it he had to be with his pals.

Anya wore short skirts, smiled and said hi every time Xander went by why was he ignoring her.

Willow loved potions it just hated her, no matter what she did her potions always blew up. It was a mystery how she got to 6th year potions class. Oz was a peaceful and neutral person usually, but when it came to potions he had an opinion. He loved willow that was obvious, but the girl could not get it right, and he was scared she would hurt someone or herself. A were- wolf love it was different that was for sure. Oz had been a were-wolf for two years now, and al his friends had accepted it, Willow knew so did the everyone else, he hadn't hurt anyone he usually took wolfs bane, but for some reason Oz had the sinking feeling something bad had already or was going to happen.

Tara was more of a herbology lover herself, but she had the fire for potions, and she was pretty darn good at them. Her girlfriend on the other, Kennedy wasn't a patient person. She didn't like to wait that was just the wait it was, her potions always turned out wrong. She had only got to 6th year potions because her dad had money.

Spike sat next to Angel dumping stuff in the cauldron with out worry, Angel on the other sat there smiling at Cordelia. Cordelia smiled back she was to his right she was in lab with dru who had a conspiratorial grin on. Dru and William were to spend all of Hogsmeade day together he had asked and she had said yes. Ethan Rayne eat your heart out he would come crawling back to her in no time.

"She's just trying to make me jealous you know." Ethan says never taking his eyes off the notes.

"Who Know?" Rupert says looking at his notes.

"Drusilla she's spending her whole day in Hogsmeade with William!"

Rupert looks up, "you never know she could really like him."

"Yeah right" Ethan says and broods for the rest of the class.

Warren, Andrew, and Jonathon skipped potions class, they had set up headquarters in a girl's lavatory where no went because of moaning Myrtle. They would concoct a plan and this year would be the year Buffy Summers would get over Angel Jones.

Lorne was pissed; he looked with hatred at the back of Kennedy's head. Their little turf war had left him green, with red eyes, horns, and a horrible hair style. The problem was no one not even Kennedy knew how to reverse the damage. He was stuck looking like a demon, she was so in for a pay back. Gunn sat next to Lorne; he was looking at Faith, would it be wrong to go out with your ex-girlfriends friend. He and Fred had gone out last year for a semester and he knew they were friends.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts and Hogsmeade

**Chapter 2: Quidditch Try-outs and Hogsmeade**

**The Teams **

**Slytherin:**

Ethan- Keeper

Ripper- Seeker

Spike-Beater

Faith-Beater

Gwen-Chaser

Connor- Chaser

Glory-Chaser

**Gryffindor:**

Buffy-Keeper

Dawn-Seeker

Gunn-Beater

Kennedy- Beater

Angel-Chaser

Xander-Chaser

Riley-Chaser

**Hufflepuff:**

Jenny- Keeper

Fred-Seeker

Knox-Beater

Amanda- Beater

Tara- Chaser

Oz- Chaser

Lorne-Chaser

**Ravenclaw:**

Willow- Keeper

Wesley- Seeker

Anya- Beater

Warren- Beater

David- Chaser

Doyle-Chaser

Ben- Chaser

**F**riday and Ethan was up bright and early a change for him. This year Ethan was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He knew most the people on the team but today were tryouts for new people they need two chasers they had lost them last year when theirs graduated.

Oz was always up early as he had no need to sleep in, but today was important as he captain up the Hufflepuff team. He had to pick their new chaser and beater. Too bad Willow was a Ravenclaw and captain of their team.

Willow Jumped out of bed ready to get on with try-outs, flying was one of her favorite thing about Quidditch. In addition, since she was now captain she had to pick their new team members, a seeker, and two Beaters.

Gunn laid in bed awake today was going to be rough he was captain of Gryffindor team. They needed a new seeker and Chaser, and they had to be good. This was the year Gryffindor would pound Slytherin into the ground.

Although Ethan was a clown and usually took nothing seriously, quid ditch was an exception. Maybe it was the flying, competitiveness, or passion of the game. Ethan loved Quidditch, Angel usually steered clear of him in the season as he Keeper on the Gryffindor team. Nevertheless, Ethan was sure Slytherin would win this year other than the missing chasers, they had Ripper as seeker William and Faith as beaters, Gwen as a chaser, and Ethan was their Keeper.

Oz is a metamorphagus, hey could change his appearance, he usually used it to change his hair which today would be blonde. His team consisted of him Oz and Lorne as chasers. Amanda as a beater, and Jenny was Keeper.

Willow felt kinda of bad she wouldn't be able to root for Oz; she was Captain of Ravenclaw team. Right now all they had were David, Doyle, and Ben as chasers and her as Keeper.

Gunn yawned as he got ready he had stayed up last night worrying the Quiddditch cup was a s good as Gryffindor this year and it was all because of the team. Gunn and Kennedy were beaters, angel and Riley were chasers, and Buffy was their keeper. Gunn was ort of glad Buffy and Angel were going out anymore. Hopefully less lover spats in practice now.

**Try-outs**

"Okay Connor You're up" Ethan says Connor Jones was Angel's cousin he was in Slytherin and pretty good on a broom. Now let's just see if he can catch and throw. Ethan had already chosen Glory as a chaser she was an expert on a broom and use to help him train.

"Well Ethan I have to say it looks good, is that Connor up there?" Ripper asks standing next to Ethan.

"Yeah what do you think?"

"Good balance, he has potential"

Ethan smiles, "Yep this is definitely a great year I can feel it."

Ripper smiles, "Yeah and usually those feelings get me in trouble."

"No worries mate" Ethan says as Connor lands down, and Ethan goes to give him the good news.

It was time for Hufflepuff try-outs and Oz just got to the field in time. Oz was surprised to see Tara trying out but hey she was excellent on a broom.

"Hey, wow Tara's trying out" Fred says stopping next to Oz.

"yeah for chaser it seems", Oz says.

Fred smiles and looked over to the benches where a boy with unruly hair and green eyes sat, he noticed someone watching him turned his eyes toward her as she turned her head the other way.

When Ravenclaw was finally up Oz walked off the field confident, he picked Tara as a chaser and a boy he didn't know named Knox as a beater.

Willow walked on the field, great Andrew and Jonathan were trying out, Willow was going to need some aspirin. First up was Warren at least he took it seriously he was trying out for beater. Anya was trying out for a beater as well. At the end Willow Both Warren and Anya for beaters, and Wesley for seeker. Who would of knew Wesley was that good on a broom.

Gunn looked at the field it was going to get dark soon so this had to be fast. Xander went up first for chaser. Buffy's list sister Dawn had came out for seeker, boy was this going to be fun this year.

"Ripper!", Ethan yells as Rupert goes through the Slytherin common room to get to his bed. He lays down and soon Ethan's sitting on the bed next to his to see what's up. "Ripper didn't you hear me?" Ethan asks a fake hurt look on his face.

"E you know that prissy Ravenclaw kid, Wesley I think his name is."

"Oh yeah Pryce", Ethan says "what about him?"

"Nothing just need some information he might have."

"Pryce is a princess, just threaten him and he'll give you what ever you need."

"I can't he friends with Jenny"

A smile lights up Ethan's face, "you mean the girl you couldn't stop staring at in Snyder's class."

"Don't Ethan, I really like this girl" Ripper warns.

Ethan smirks, "Don't worry Ripper I won't embarrass you."

"Jenny he wasn't paying attention to Snyder in potions yesterday because he was looking at you" Faith says exasperated. "All we need know is for him to Ask you out." Faith says as she and Jenny walk to the Slytherin common room.

So we'll just go in there sit down pretending to talk and see if he'll come over to talk.

"Faith; Don't you think you're trying to make this go a little to fast?"

Faith contemplates for a second, "No, come on" Faith says and takes Jenny's arm.

"So cute" , Ethan coos, "Ripper here's in love boys."

Both spike and Angel look over from their books bewildered. Ethan stood in front of the fireplace, hand around Ripper's shoulders.

"Ripper doesn't fall in love, he just uses women", spike says like it's a known fact to which many Slytherins it is.

"Well all that has changed Ethan says sitting down next to spike on the couch. While Ripper sits in a chair to the right. "Are boy here has fallen in love with one Jenny Calendar I think she's in Hufflepuff right.

Angel and spike bust out laughing, Spike stops, "Might explain why Faith's dragging her in here."

"Come on Faith, I really have to study and your common rooms gives me the creeps."

Faith lets go her arm, "Jen, I'm stronger than you don't make me use force."

Jen and Faith sit down in a table in the back of the room, this place gave really did give Jen the creeps. Jen didn't know why it was like all the other's just different colors.

Ripper watches as the girls sit down and without looking tells the guys he'll be back in a minute.

He walk's over to the table, "Ladies", they both turn towards the voice. Jen sit there smiling even though Faith had to practically drag here in there.

"Hey Ripper" Faith says smiling happily.

"Faith, how are you?"

"Great this here is Jenny Calendar"

Ripper smiles, "Yeah we met yesterday right, in the courtyard you had to run off after Pryce came to get you."

"Yep that was me", Jenny says.

"So are you looking forward to Hogsmeade?" he asks looking at Jenny.

"I guess, How about you actually going this year?" Ripper cocks his head to the side, Jenny smirks, "Last year you got your permission revoked before we even went on are first trip."

"okay that wasn't my fault, Ethan is to blame. I only got in trouble because Snyder hates me."

Jenny laughs, "Yeah I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

"What's so funny?", Ethan asks walking up next to Rupert.

"Nothing" Faith says "Excuse us for a minute" Faith says and pulls Ethan with her over to a corner. "What do you think you're doing?", she says and smacks his forehead.

"OW! Hey I'm just looking out for my mate, Ripper actually thinks he's in love."

Jenny sighs, "What is it with men, Ethan Rayne you stay out of this or I swear."

Ethan puts a finger to Faith's lips, "No worries love, I'm on your side trust me."

Faith stands there and glares until Ethan goes and joins Spike and Angel.

Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew had set up cameras all around the school, now all they need was a master formulated plan so Warren got to work.

"Hey Buffy!" Xander says walking over to the couch, "Heard Queen C and Dead boy are making it official."

"What!?" Buffy says bolting up from the couch.

"You didn't know already?", Xander says in his realization, Uh-oh voice. Buffy stomps off, "this is not good" Xander says and flops down on the couch.

Anya was sitting in the chair beside couch and saw Xander sit down, this was her chance. "What's wrong?"

Xander turns toward the chair, a woman with long blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes was looking at him with concern. "Oh nothing, just accidentally said the wrong thing, and made something worse than before like always. Feeling self pitying Xander gets up look I got to go", he says and leaves to the boys dormitories.

When Ripper got up and Left, Faith sat back down smiling, at her best friend who seemed to be more mad than happy.

"You left me alone!" Jenny put her chin in her hands. "You know, why don't you help Wesley with his issues he's been pinning over Fred for years."

Faith smiles, "I think that one will work itself out on it's own and no reason to mess with the gods plan for them, now you… different story. So did he ask you out?"

Wesley sat with Fred studying her favorite subject, "Defense Against the Dark Arts". Wesley had liked Fred since their forever, she just never seemed to notice. She never did notice stuff right in front of her unless it was pointed out.

"Wes what do you think of William?

"What do you mean?" Wesley say bringing his head up.

"well I think he has potential as a boyfriend."

Wesley mouth hung open, "you pick William, you'd be better off with that ponce you went out with in fourth year, Gunn."

Fred rolls her eyes, "Well then who do you think I should date you?" Fred laughs not catching the hope in Wesley eyes, or the way his face was down cast when she laughed.

"Let's get back to work, shall we", Wesley says feeling more like locking himself somewhere she couldn't find him.

Gunn and angel opposite each other their eyes were locked and their wands were drawn.

"Boys!" they sigh and put their wands away, "Were you two about to duel?" Mr. Flutie asks.

Gunn walks away as Angel explains, Headmaster Flutie goes after Gunn and Angel goes back to the Gryffindor common room.

Angel walked to Gryffindor as Cordelia came up behind him and put her hands around he waist he stopped, "Hey handsome".

Angel smiled, Cordelia Chase have I told how much I absolutely love he says turning around.

Cordelia reaches up for a kiss, "not today".

Ethan's jaw was on the floor, "Your spending the day at Hogsmeade with Jenny, Ripper what about your mates.

"Ethan I'm sure you can stir up trouble without me" Rupert and Giles were in the dormitories.

"First William, now you, soon Angel going to leave me for Cordelia."

Hogsmeade

"Now remember the buddy system Flutie says as the kids run around in Hogsmeade.

Ethan sulked walking around Hogsmeade, angel with Cordelia, William with Dru, Ripper with Jenny. What about him? Right then Ethan bumps straight in to a girl.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry ,I was looking where I was going", Ethan bends down to help her pick her stuff up and she looks up.

"It's fine, don't worry", Ethan says smiling, mesmerized by the girls eyes.

"I'm Ethan" he says.

The girl smiles, "Amy" and holds her hand out.

Cordelia and angel walked around Hogsmeade holding when the got to the shrieking shack. Cordelia shivered so angel took off his black, leather jack and put in around her shoulders and laid his arms around her.

"Angel Jones!" Cordelia and Angel both turn around to see professor Wood coming towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Angel looks confused, "Sir?"

"It says here on the parchment that your permission to come has been revoked."

"By who?"

"Why?" Cordelia demands.

"I don't, but you better get your butt back to Hogwarts before Snyder sees you."

Wood walks away with Angel following him to the carriage to take him back to Hogwarts. Angel passes Buffy, who smiles at him and waves goodbye.

Dru sat in the Three Broomsticks arms crossed, she had been looking to spend the day with William, Ethan miserable and alone. Fate would have it on the other head William ill going home on the carriage with Angel and the others, and Ethan sitting there with some pretty brunette laughing and smiling at all his jokes.

Amy laughed as Ethan told her about the time he and ripper put invisible fireworks in all the first years cauldrons.

"they had no idea what was going on, and Snyder face was so red I was scared he might have a heart attack."

Amy laughs, "Did you get caught?"

"A month detention each"

"Wow " Amy says.

"How about you how many years you been going to Hogwarts?"

"First year, I started going here when I moved in with my dad. So tell me another story, I like to learn everything I can."

"you do this it a lot?" it was winter outside and freezing. But there was Jenny was laying in the snow.

"Are you serious, you've never made a snow angel?" Jenny says getting up. Rupert smiles

"What?"

"You have snow in your hair."

Jenny smiles, you're turn", she says taking his hand.

"You're crazy if you think I'm getting down in the snow and flaying my arms and legs just for your amusement.

Jenny laughs and pulls him along, "Come on".

Faith sat in Honeydukes fidgeting she was suppose to meet Fred and Wesley but they hadn't shown up.

"Faith!" Gunn says coming in smiling, "Fred told me to tell you she was hanging out with a friend and not to worry.

Faith smiles, "A boy friend".

"I don't know, but since the plans fell through maybe you can hang out with me."

Gunn smiles at her and she can't help but smile back, "Lead the way."

Oz and Willow sat quietly at the Three Broomstick in a corner kissing when Xander showed up.

Xander slumps down in a seat, "Something wrong Xan?" Willow asks.

"All Buffy's done today is talk about her sweet victory over angel, and I'm tired of it. Did you have to change his record for her?"

Willow shrugs, "A friend needed help I complied."

Anya sat in the Three Broomsticks; she was finally tired of waiting for Xander Harris to notice her. She was moving on, okay not really but she was talking to a different guy Wesley. He had girl problems and Faith had actually told him to go talk to her.

"So what should I do; I can't compete with that guy." Wesley was miserable Fred had a boyfriend. Three weeks into this semester and she was already dating someone.

Anya thought, "Wesley you can't be miserable for the rest of your school career you need to tell this girl how you fee. You need to just go for it", Anya says and smiles Faith would be proud of her.

Xander looked to hi side and saw the woman from yesterday talking to a kid from Ravenclaw. Xander got up and left today sucked.

Kennedy walked into the Three Broomsticks passing Xander who was on his way out. Kennedy went over to Anya, Wesley said hello as he passed. "So did you talk to him?"

"Who?" Anya asks confused.

"Xander he just left you didn't see him."

"No I was a little preoccupied anyways I think he hates me, he keeps ignoring me."

Kennedy rolls her eyes, "come on, be grown up about this and ask him out."

Anya decided she would take her own advice and go for it.


End file.
